Total Drama Frozen Song Drabbles
by TDSuperFan
Summary: Dawn runs off into the forest, but not before leaving an unbearable jungle. Can Zoey, her sister, and Mike, the Ice man get to her in time before it's too late?
1. Do You Wanna Build a Tree Fort?

**Ana: Zoey**

**Elsa: Dawn**

**Dad: Trent**

**Mom: Gwen**

A young Zoey looked out the window to see a beautiful spring day. She ran to the door and knocked on it.

_Dawn?_  
_Do you wanna build a tree fort?_  
_Come on lets go and play_  
_I never see you anymore_  
_Come out the door_  
_It's like you've gone away_  
_We used to be best buddies_  
_And now we're not_  
_I wish you would tell me why!-_  
_Do you wanna build a tree fort?_  
_It doesn't have to be a tree fort._

Dawn sighed, knowing she couldn't.

_Not today, Zoey_

Zoey sighed in dissapointment and turned away from the door.  
_Okay, bye..._

Dawn leaned on the window sill, admiring the beautiful spring time. Weeds started to grow on the window sill. She gasped and backed away from the window.

In the private hall, Dawn and Zoey's Father, Trent, slid green gloves onto her dainty hands. "The gloves will help," he explains, "See? Conceal it-" "Don't feel it," Dawn finished. "Don't let it show," they said in unison.

Giggling, a ten year old Zoey slid up to Dawn's door and knocked on it.

_Do you wanna build a treefort?_  
_Or ride our bikes around the halls_  
_I think some company is overdue_  
_I've started talking to_  
_the pictures on the walls-_  
_Hang in there, Joan!_  
_It gets a little lonely_  
_All these empty rooms,_

_Just watching the hours tick by..._

She watched as the clock swung back in forth clicking her tongue.

In her room, Dawn was surrounded by moss. "I'm scared!" she said to Trent and Gwen, "It's getting stronger!" "Being upset only makes it worse, calm down," Trent says stepping closer to her. Dawn inched back. "No! Don't touch me," she said, "Please, I don't want to hurt you." Her parents looked at her worriedly.

A teenage Zoey slid past Dawn's door before stopping. She looked back at the door, considering knocking on it, but gave up and walked away. She ran to her parents and hugged her Trent and Gwen. "See you in two weeks," she said.

As the two reached the bottom of the stairs, Dawn curtsied and looked up at them. "Do you have to go?" she asked. "You'll be fine," Trent said.

The couple boarded the ship. Later that night, a storm happened over seas. The ship flipped over and sunk into the water.

Back at the castle, the servants pulled a curtain over the king and queen's photo. They grieved over the two at a funeral. After the funeral, Zoey walked home and stopped at Dawn's door. She knocked sadly.

_Dawn?_  
_Please, I know you're in there,_  
_People are asking where you've been_  
_They say "have courage", and I'm trying to_  
_I'm right out here for you, just let me in_  
_We only have each other_  
_It's just you and me_  
_What are we gonna do?_

_Do you wanna build a Tree fort?_

On the other side of the door, Dawn was on the verge of tears. Her room was covered in moss and other plants.


	2. For the First Time in Forever

**Ana: Zoey**

**Elsa: Dawn**

Zoey giggled and spun around with her servant.  
_The window is open, so's that door_  
_I didn't know they did that anymore_  
_Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?_

She then started running and sliding through the halls.  
_For years I've roamed these empty halls_  
_Why have a ballroom with no balls?_  
_Finally they're opening up the gates_

_There'll be actual real live people_  
_It'll be totally strange_

She ran to the window and watched the ships sail by.  
_But wow, am I so ready for this change?_  
She lept out the window onto a swing and started to pull herself up.  
_'Cause for the first time in forever_  
_There'll be music, there'll be light_  
_For the first time in forever_  
_I'll be dancing through the night_

_Don't know if I'm elated or gassy_  
_But I'm somewhere in that zone_

She approached a family of ducks and picked a few up.  
_'Cause for the first time in forever_  
_I won't be alone_

_"_I can't wait to meet everyone!" she said before gasping, "What if I meet... the one?"

_Tonight imagine me gowned and all_  
_Fetchingly draped against the wall_  
_The picture of sophisticated grace_

She wrapped herself in giant curtains and leaned against the wall, swinging the tassel before accidentally hitting herself.  
_Ooh! I suddenly see him standing there_  
_A beautiful stranger, tall and fair_  
_I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face_

She stuffs a couple of chocolate treats into her mouth.

_But then we laugh and talk all evening,_  
_Which is totally bizarre_  
_Nothing like the life I've led so far_

She starts to dance with a bust of a guys head, but accidently throws it onto a cake.

_For the first time in forever_  
_There'll be magic, there'll be fun_

She enters the art hall and admires each of the paintings.  
_For the first time in forever_  
_I could be noticed by someone_

_And I know it is totally crazy_  
_To dream I'd find romance_  
_But for the first time in forever_  
_At least I've got a chance_

Dawn walked up to the window to look over her kingdom and took a deep breath.  
_Don't let them in, don't let them see_  
_Be the good girl you always have to be_

She turne to a picture of her father and removed her gloves.  
_Conceal, don't feel, put on a show_

She picked up a small pot and a candlestick  
_Make one wrong move and everyone will know_

Moss started to grow on them, making her put them down.  
_But it's only for today_  
_It's only for today_

_It's agony to wait_  
_It's agony to wait_  
Dawn summed up all her courage and pushed open her bedroom doors.  
_Tell the guards to open up the gate_  
_The gate_  
Zoey frolocked through the streets while Dawn was a bit more hesitant to leave.  
_For the first time in forever_  
_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_I'm getting what I'm dreaming of_  
_ Be the good girl you always have to be_

_A chance to change my lonely world_  
_Conceal_

_A chance to find true love_  
_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_  
_I know it all ends tomorrow,_  
_So it has to be today_  
_'Cause for the first time in forever_

Zoey walked up to the harbor.  
_For the first time in forever_  
_Nothing's in my way! _

All of a sudden Zoey was knocked down by a horse.


	3. Love is an Open Door

**Ana: Zoey**

**Hans: Justin**

Justin placed his hand on Zoey's. Making her sigh. _"_Okay, can I just, say something crazy?" she asked. "I love crazy!" Justin exclaimed.  
_All my life has been a series of doors in my face_

She slammed the patio door shut.  
_And then suddenly I bump into you_

_I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like_  
_I've been searching my whole life to find my own place_  
_And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue_

He rubbed her cheek, making her giggle.  
_But with you_

_But with you_

_I found my place_

_I see your face_

_Both:_  
_And it's nothing like I've ever known before_

They start to dance around the outside of the castle.  
_Love is an open door_  
_Love is an open door_

They start sliding along the slippery hallways.  
_Love is an open door_  
_With you_

_With you_

_With you_

_With you_

They hid behind the door as a guard entered the hall. They laughed before running off.  
_Love is an open door_

They climb up to the top of the roof just in time to see a shooting star pass by.

_I mean it's crazy_

_What?_

_We finish each other's_

_Sandwiches_

_That's what I was gonna say!_

They get down from the roof.  
_I've never met someone_

They start to walk across the bridge.  
_Who thinks so much like me_  
_Jinx! Jinx again!_  
_Our mental synchronization_  
_Can have but one explanation_

_You_

_And I_

_Were_

_Just_

_Meant to be_

They start to dance at the top of the clock tower.  
_Say goodbye_

_Say goodbye_

_To the pain of the past_  
_We don't have to feel it any more_  
_Love is an open door_  
_Love is an open door_  
_Life can be so much more_

_With you_

_With you_

_With you_

_With you_

_Love is an open door_

_Can I say something crazy? Will you marry me?_

_Can I say something even crazier? Yes!_


	4. Let It Grow

**Elsa: Dawn**

Dawn found a clearing right outside the forest. The moon shined across about 60 acres of clear land. Dawn sighed. "I guess this is my home now," she said to herself.

_The moon glows bright on the clearing tonight_  
_Not a footprint to be seen_  
_A kingdom of isolation,_  
_And it looks like I'm the Queen._

_The plants are growing like this desire inside_  
_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried_

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_  
_Be the good girl you always have to be_  
_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_  
_Well, now they know_  
She ripped off her glove and let it fly into the sky

_Let it grow, let it grow_  
_Can't hold it back anymore_

Green sparkles shot from her hands. She shot sparkles at a patch of grass, wear a small tree grew.  
_Let it grow, let it grow_  
_Turn away and slam the door_

_I don't care_  
_What they're going to say_

She shot sparkles to her left and right, creating to paths of willow trees.  
_Let the plants grow on,_  
_The nature never bothered me anyway_

She removes her velvety red cape and watched it fly off into the breeze.

_It's funny how some distance_  
_Makes everything seem small_  
_And the fears that once controlled me_  
_Can't get to me at all_

_It's time to see what I can do_

She walked up to a grassy cliff.  
_To test the limits and break through_

She pushed her hands towards the cliff, making branches grow and form a small staircase.  
_No right, no wrong, no rules for me_  
_I'm free_

She stepped onto the first step, making the soil clear to create a bare place for Dawn's foot.  
_Let it grow, let it grow_  
_I am one with the wind and sky_

Dawn started to run up the stairs, making the branches grow more and more as she ran across.  
_Let it grow, let it grow_  
_You'll never see me cry_

Dawn reached the other bare side of the cliff, finishing the staircase.

_Here I stand_  
_And here I'll stay_

She stomped her foot on the ground, making tons of leaves grow across the bare ground,  
_Let the plants grow on_

She raises her hands, making trees and tree stumps grow beneath the sheet of leaves. They formed walls as the building grew taller until it made a beautiful fortress.  
_My power grows from leaves to roots under the ground_  
_My soul is spiraling in windy breezes all around_

She started making things grow everywhere, making details and decorations all around the inside.  
_And one thought crystallizes like deep sediments_  
_I'm never going back,_

Dawn took off her golden crown and threw it away.  
_That's my decision_

_Let it grow, let it grow_

Dawn ran her fingers through her hair, loosening her platinum blonde locks.  
_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

Leaves rose around her, making a beautiful green gown. A plant wrapped around her head, making a crown of leaves on her head. A long green cape formed behind her.  
_Let it grow, let it grow_  
_That perfect girl is gone_

_Here I stand_  
_In the light of day_

She walked to the balcony and looked over her kingdom.  
_Let the plants grow on,_  
_The nature never bothered me anyway _

The wooden doors slammed shut.

**This one was a little harder. SO MANY ICY METAPHORS! :P Thank you for the positive feedback! I hope you liked this one.**


	5. Reindeer(s) are Better Than People

**Kristoff: Mike**

**Sven: Himself**

Mike leaned against the hay in his small cottage and strummed his guitar.  
_Reindeers are better than people_  
_Sven, don't you think that's true?_  
Sven, Mike's "reindeer," inched closer to him.  
_Yeah, people will beat you_  
_and curse you and cheat you_  
_Every one of them's bad except you_

_Oh, thanks buddy_  
_But people smell better than reindeers_  
_Sven, don't you think that I'm right?_

_That's once again true,_  
_for all except you_

_You got me, let's call it a night_

_Good night_

_Don't let the frostbite bite_

The two were just about to drift off to sleep when the door swung open, suprising them. "Nice duet," Zoey giggled. "Oh, it's just you," Mike said in relief.

**Another one bites the dust!**


	6. For The First Time in Forever (Reprise)

**Anna: Zoey**

**Elsa: Dawn**

"You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid!" Zoey said as Dawn hurried up the stairs.

_Please don't shut me out again._  
_Please don't slam the door._  
_You don't have to keep your distance anymore_  
She quickly followed Dawn up the stairs.

_'Cause for the first time in forever, _  
_I finally understand_  
_For the first time in forever, _  
_We can fix this hand in hand_  
_We can head down this mountain together!_  
_You don't have to live in fear..._  
_Cause for the first time in forever_  
_I will be right here_  
Dawn turned to Zoey.

"Zoey," Dawn said.  
_Please go back home _  
_Your life awaits_  
_Go enjoy the sun-_  
_And open up the gates_

"Yeah, but-," Zoey began. "I know!" Dawn cut her off.  
_You mean well, but leave me be_  
_Yes, I'm alone but I'm alone and free!_  
_Just stay away and you'll be safe from me._

_Actually we're not _  
Dawn sharply turned to face her.  
_ What do you mean you're not?_

_ I get the feeling you didn't see_

_What did I not see?_  
Zoey shrunk back sheepishly.

_Arrendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep, weeds._

"What?" Dawn said in horror. "You kind of left behind a big jungle... everywhere," Zoey explained. "Everywhere?" she asked. "It's okay, you can just get rid of it!" Zoey said hopefully. "No, I can't. I-I don't know how!" she panicked. "Sure you can! I know you can," Zoey encouraged her. Leaves started to fall from the ceiling.

_Cause for the first time in forever Oh_, _I'm such a fool! I can't be free!_

_You don't have to be afraid Can't eacape the desire inside of me_  
A breeze started blowing the leaves around the castle, creating a brisk tornado.

_We can work this out together I can't control the curse!_

_We can fight the plants you made Zoey, please, you'll only make it worse! _The wind was blowing really hard and it was becoming hard for Zoey to bare.

_Don't panic! We'll make everything right! There's so much fear! You're not safe here!_

_We can face this thing together! No... _

_We can change this tropical weather! Ahahahahahaa..._

_And everything will be all right... I CAN'T! _Green rays shot from around her body. Zoey was shot in the chest and collapsed onto the floor. Dawn turned to her and gasped. "Zoey! Are you okay?" Mike asked running to help her. "I-I'm okay. I'm fine," Zoey said getting up.

**I skipped in Summer because it was just to complicated and I wanted to update as soon as possible. I'll try to finish it when I ge the other songs out of the way. Also, if you'd like, I can start doing scenes, but those would be spoilers so I'm warning you. Tell me in the reviews if you'd like me to. Thank you all so much for all the feedback! :)**


End file.
